


Dragonology And A Peg-Legged Professor

by Nightshadeclifford



Series: Drafts And Random Fics I Might Revisit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Harry is suspicious, Hiccup Haddock is a little shit, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hiccup becomes a Hogwarts professor, Hiccup teaches Dragonology, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcastic Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Umbridge more like Umbitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/pseuds/Nightshadeclifford
Summary: Hiccup never thought he would have ended the 300-year-old war between the Vikings and Dragons, and he certainly didn't think he would become the first-ever Dragonology professor to teach young witches and wizards at a school called Hogwarts.Harry certainly didn't expect his fifth year at Hogwarts to come bundled up in a boiling pot of pink fuzzy toads and peg-legged professors who also happened to own a dragon???Well, at least the Professor wasn't a paranoid Auror/impostor of said Auror.Right?
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Drafts And Random Fics I Might Revisit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Dragonology And A Peg-Legged Professor

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own either HTTYD or Harry Potter.  
> Clarification, Hiccup is 17 in this, and Dragon's edge is still being used, he just looks like Hiccup from HTTYD 2.  
> Just so you know. Same with the armor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup never thought he would have ended the 300-year-old war between the Vikings and Dragons, and he certainly didn't think he would become the first-ever Dragonology professor to teach young witches and wizards at a school called Hogwarts.
> 
> Harry certainly didn't expect his fifth year at Hogwarts to come bundled up in a boiling pot of pink fuzzy toads and peg-legged professors who also happened to own a dragon???
> 
> Well, at least the Professor wasn't a paranoid Auror/impostor of said Auror.  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't own either HTTYD or Harry Potter.  
> Clarification, Hiccup is 17 in this, and Dragon's edge is still being used, he just looks like Hiccup from HTTYD 2.  
> Just so you know. Same with the armor.

Exhaling, Hiccup shifted nervously in his saddle, not bothered in the slightest by the wind sliding smoothly along his bare skin. Toothless crooned gently, tilting his head to stare at the teen. The two were gliding at a reasonably fast pace through the frost air, days away from the Archipelago and even further away from Berk.

_ ‘You okay Hiccup?’ _

Hiccup smiled lightly at Toothless’s concerned voice, the question pulsing through their bond.

“I’m fine Bud, just nervous.”

Toothless snorted. _‘You’ve taught before though, Dragon Academy remember?’_

Hiccup shook his head, braids flying in the wind. “These kids are _Magic_ users Bud, I’ve never taught kids that can do magic!”

Toothless rolled his eyes. _‘You’ll be fine Hiccup.”_

Hiccup grunted. “I hope you’re right”

Soon the clouds parted to reveal their destination, large and towering. The sun’s beams were shattered against the castles towering spires into fragments of light, glittering in the early dusk.

Rolling his shoulders Hiccup reached back and slipped his helmet back on, shielding his face from the biting wind. He leaned forward and urged Toothless to dive swiftly through the clouds, the sparkling water of the lake quickly rushing up to meet the duo.

Toothless’s wings sprung open at the last second, the wind catching under the limbs rendered them weightless, skimming across the water gently.

Hiccup pulled up, eyes searching for the courtyard Dumbledore had specified for them to land. The courtyard ended up being towards the center, a fountain bubbling peacefully.

Toothless set down gently on the cobblestone, form casting a shadow across the ground. Under his helmet Hiccup smirked at the crowded professors varying expressions. Some of awe, some hesitant, others fear or anger.

Dumbledore parted from the group, robes swishing as he approached Hiccup and Toothless. He smiled warmly, eyes twinkling. “Welcome to Hogwarts Mr Haddock.”

Hiccup swung himself from his saddle, one hand still resting against Toothless's side, the dragon allowing him to lean against his side to change his leg from flight to land.

Setting his foot back down to the solid earth, Hiccup gave a shaky exhale. _'This is going to be interesting'_

Toothless crooned

Hiccup strode towards the professors, Toothless trailing protectively behind him, body bending like a cat's prowl.

A few of the teachers stepped backward, nervous expressions flitting across their faces.  
Hiccup stopped in front of the Headmaster, hands coming up to remove his helmet. Briefly shaking his hair out Hiccup smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Pleasure to be here Professor."

Hiccup could feel the stares burning into him from the others crowded behind Dumbleeore, shocked gazes raking over his face. Judging by their expressions they weren't used to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
